Meeting Fidget and Fievel's Group and Ratigan/Reviving Figment from Hypothermia
(After walking through the tunnels following Kanga’s group, the remaining Team Fantasy members silently continued walking while looking around at the amazing underground scenery until they reached a huge house made of a huge mushroom. They go up to the front door and Kanga knocked on it) Male eccentric voice: (Voice-over) Who is it? Kanga: Just Kanga and her residents. Male eccentric voice: (Voice-over) Ah. Come on in. (They go inside and entered a huge foyer room. Inside the room are a male bat, a male mouse, a female bat, a female mouse, and a male rat. The male bat has brown fur, with a somewhat crippled left wing, yellow eyes, red eyebags around the eyes, and wearing a purple turtleneck tanktop, a violet and light violet scarf around his neck, black pants, a gray shoe on his left foot, a brown wooden peg leg in place of his right foot, and sometimes wore a black newsboy cap. He is Fidget, the owner of the house and Kanga’s group’s neighbor. The male mouse has brown fur, a peach-colored face, a pink nose, blue eyes, and wearing a red long-sleeved tunic-like shirt, a dark red belt, a big blue messenger hat, and dark blue pants. He is Fievel Mousekwitz, Fidget’s roommate also living in the house. The female bat with them is a tan beige furred bat with brown eyes and wearing a pale pink neckerchief, a white short-sleeved shirt, a blue skirt, and black sandals. She is Stellaluna, Fidget and Fievel’s maid. The female mouse has light brown fur and a light red nose, and wearing a red ribbon on her left ear, a blue sleeveless dress — with a red plaid pattern — over a light blue long-sleeved shirt, forest green leggings, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She is Olivia Flaversham, Fidget and Fievel’s other maid. And the male rat with them has pale brown fur with a gray 5:00 shadow, short black combed hair, a long pink red rat tail sticking out of his rear side of his pants, and a big pink red nose, and wearing a black opera-like suit, a black cape with red trimming, a pink and purple striped tie, white opera gloves, a gray sleeveless button-up vest, black pants, and black shoes. He is Professor Ratigan, a mysterious neighbor who lives underground with Kanga and Fidget’s groups and the one who spoke before everyone outside came in. Upon seeing them, Fidget’s group got happy to see Kanga’s group) Ratigan: Ah, Kanga’s group. Good to see you again. Judy: The feeling’s mutual. Fidget: (Sniffing) And what is that delicious smell? Mrs. Brisby: As you may have guessed…. (She revealed the corn muffins to them) Mrs. Brisby: All of these corn muffins for you, except Ratigan, who doesn’t like corn. Fievel: Jeepers! Thanks! Fidget: Yeah! Thank you! (He and Fievel took a corn muffin for each of them and Stellaluna and Olivia and they ate it calmly) Stellaluna: Still delicious as ever. Olivia: I’ll say. (They notice the remaining Team Fantasy members) Fidget: And who are they? Roo: I’m glad you asked. These are…. (Ratigan beat Roo to the answer, as if interested) Ratigan: Ah, Team Fantasy, I presume. Rudy: How did…? Ratigan: (To Rudy) We hear the gossip of the fireflies above ground, that’s what. (To the remaining Team Fantasy members) My name is Professor Ratigan. (He noticed Peach and Daisy and took each their hands to shake it) Ratigan: And you must be Peach and Daisy. Daisy: Why, yes. Peach: We’re very pleased to meet you, Ratigan. Ratigan: And I hear rumors that, your singing is beautiful, correct? (The others got calmly surprised) Peach: Oh, well…. Dawson: None of us think Peach nor Daisy would like to sing now. Basil: They are, well…. Ratigan: What? Olivia: My guess. Heartbreak. Stellaluna: Is your broken hearts troubling you both? Peach: Well, yes…. Daisy: And like Dawson and Basil said, we’re not in a mood…. Fidget: None of us underground had no idea you can sing. Kanga: That’s right, dears. Judy: We’ll just wait until you feel better or…. Ratigan: Actually, all of us would love to hear your melodious voices. (The remaining Team Fantasy members glared calmly at Ratigan) Meowth: Have you no qualm of what Peach and Daisy are feeling now? James: “Qualm” means…. Ratigan: (Casually) I am aware of the meaning of “qualm.” Fidget: Well, why not tell us about why your hearts are broken? (Silence, then Sonic spoke up rolling his eyes) Sonic: Look, I don’t think these girls…. Peach: Well, alright. I guess we’ll tell you. Daisy: In song form. (The underground dwellers got calmly interested. The remaining Team Fantasy members got calmly concerned) Shadow: Are you sure you want to sing for them? Peach and Daisy: Positive. (The remaining members shrugged and stepped back with the underground dwellers as Peach and Daisy stood in the center like a stage) Peach: This is the story of our romantic love that ended tragic, along with the sun. Ratigan: Sun, schmun! I hate the sun! (They look at him, but he changed his tone) Ratigan: But other than that, go ahead and tell us. (Peach and Daisy nods and Peach began at first) Peach: Once upon a time, there was…. (Judy cleared her throat, making Peach and Daisy realize) Peach: Sorry. Daisy: Forgot the singing part. (Then Peach and Daisy started singing the story, much to the calm interest and amazement of the underground dwellers who came to like Peach and Daisy’s singing) Peach: Once there was the sun Bright and warm and wonderful Daisy: Just like the love Within our hearts (Then they daydreamed of dancing slowly with Mario and Luigi in the golden clouds in the sunlight. Then after the dancing, they sat together) Peach and Daisy: Now there’s no more sun Winter has killed everything Although it’s dark December Forever we’ll remember sun (As the song ended, Peach and Daisy sadly ended their daydream and back in reality. The remaining Team Fantasy members then went up to Peach and Daisy comfortingly as the two girls started to cry softly and the underground dwellers smiled softly and a little sadly, as if touched by the song) Peach: (Crying softly) Mario and Luigi were good for us. Daisy: (Crying softly) But they and sun are gone now. (The underground dwellers, except Ratigan, who shrugged, felt sorry for them as they stood up) Stellaluna: We’re so sorry. Ratigan: Well, you ain’t gonna be killing yourselves like the female titular character in “Romeo and Juliet,” right? (The remaining Team Fantasy members and even Peach and Daisy got shocked) Peach and Daisy: (Surprised) What? No! Peach: (Indignantly) We love life! Daisy: (Indignantly) We would never…! Ratigan: (Casually) Relax! I was just trying to heal wounds. (Fidget and Fievel came up to Peach and Daisy respectively calmly) Fievel: (Blushing) Well…. Fidget: (Blushing) I guess we give our condolences as well. (Peach and Daisy smiled softly a bit along with the remaining Team Fantasy members, feeling a little better from Fidget and Fievel’s comforting words unlike Ratigan’s. Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside in the tunnel, startling them) Olivia: What was that?! Louis: A cave-in?! Ray: No, it sounded more like a crash! (Popple ran to the window and noticed a huge pile of snow out in the tunnel from where the crashing sound came from) Popple: Uh, guys! Something crashed into this tunnel! (They go outside into the tunnel and investigated the snow pile) Jeremy: How in the world could a huge pile of snow crash into the tunnel? Mrs. Brisby: Something must’ve made that hole up there. (Suddenly, Jessie noticed a yellow object sticking out of the snow pile) Jessie: Hey! I see something sticking out! (They notice as well. Cautiously, Peach, Daisy, Ace, and Sonic dug through the snow on the object and realized, much to their and the remaining Team Fantasy members’, shock, it was an unconscious body in the form of….) Remaining Team Fantasy members: Figment! (Shadow checked his neck for a pulse) Shadow: His heart’s not beating. (Everyone got shocked, except Ratigan who got calmly surprised) Popple: (Shocked) But…! Figment! He can’t…! (Silver studied him with his powers and realized something else) Silver: He’s actually barely alive still. He’s in a state of hypothermia. Big: Hypothermia? (Froggy croaked in question) Basil: It’s when your body temperature drops from the cold when you’re out in the cold for too long, especially if you’re in cold water for too long. And if not treated quickly, the victim will die. Charmy: Then what can we do to help him? Blaze: Get him warm immediately. Silver: And I have my powers in my hands to act as a defibrillator to help him. (Peach and Daisy took their cloaks off and blanketed Figment in them like a blanket. Seeing them help, the underground dwellers knew what they must do) Judy: We gotta help! Fievel: Let us help! (But Ratigan on the other hand….) Ratigan: Ooooh…! Kanga: What’s wrong, Ratigan? Ratigan: I just gotta go to the bathroom. To compose myself. I can’t bear to see this end in tears. (He runs off to go to the bathroom. Watching him leave, the underground dwellers got concerned while the remaining Team Fantasy members calmly glared at Ratigan’s selfish decision) Judy: Never mind him. Let’s help your dragon friend. (They nod and resume helping Figment’s body. After Blaze set a bonfire near Figment on fire with her powers, each Team Fantasy member and each underground dweller, especially Silver, took turns keeping Figment and his heart’s location warm, hoping they’ll revive him and bring back his pulse. Finally, an hour later, it was Peach and Daisy’s turn after Silver used his powers to act as a defibrillator) Peach: Come on, Figment…. Daisy: Please wake up…. (After Peach and Daisy finished, Shadow checked for a pulse again, but nothing still) Shadow: Nothing still. Basil: We did everything the medical book said about hypothermia. Daisy: No! We can’t lose Figment like Mario and Luigi! Peach: We can’t! (They tried again, and after that, still no response. Peach and Daisy teared up a bit) Peach: (Tearfully) Figment…? Daisy: (Tearfully) Please wake up…. (They tried again, this time shaking in despair. But still nothing. Then, the two girls teared up even more and laid their heads on Figment’s chest where his heart is and cried) Daisy: (Crying) Figment…! Peach: (Crying) Why did you…? (They sobbed softly. The underground dwellers and serious remaining members of Team Fantasy just hung their heads sadly in sympathy while the non-serious remaining members of Team Fantasy teared up a bit) Shadow: Girls…. (He pats Peach and Daisy’s backs in comfort in calm sadness) Shadow: (In calm sadness) He was a good friend…. (He sheds a tear) Shadow: (In calm sadness) We tried, but…. There’s nothing we can do for him…. (Peach and Daisy continued to cry on Figment as they gently hugged his chest. Then, as they cried, their tears plopped onto Figment’s chest where his heart is located and then suddenly, they stopped crying upon feeling something that they jumped up in surprise, much to everyone’s notice, making them snap out of their grieving as well) Shadow: What is it? Peach: Feel his neck…. (Shadow does, and to his calm surprise, he realized why Peach and Daisy reacted) Shadow: Figment’s pulse. (Everyone got calmly hopeful then. Shadow felt more of the pulse again) Shadow: It’s getting a little faster. (Then, Figment slowly moved a bit, much to everyone’s happiness) Cosmo: (Hopefully) Figment? (Then, Figment slowly opened his eyes as he groaned softly. Elsewhere, Ratigan is returning, seemingly calmed down. The others noticed) Mrs. Brisby: He’s alive again! (Ratigan got calmly relieved, but not too relieved for some reason) Ratigan: Well…. That’s a huge relief, I’ll say. (Figment came to upon waking up finally and noticed his friends) Figment: (Softly) Hey, guys…. I’m glad you’re okay…. (The remaining Team Fantasy members nods with soft smiles and then Figment looked around in curiosity) Figment: Where are we? Tails: Three feet underground. Amy: So, we’re gonna stay here until Spring comes. Basil: And we all pitched in to revive you. (Basil narrowed his dagger stare at Ratigan) Basil: (Flatly) Unlike a certain stenchus rodentus who cares about bathrooms. (Ratigan calmly glared at him, but shook it off) Ratigan: (Chuckles) Yes. Except I don’t like to be called that name, especially in Latin. Charmy: You mean a r…? (Espio covers his mouth) Espio: Didn’t you hear what he said? (He uncovers Charmy’s mouth) Charmy: Sorry. (Impressed by Peach and Daisy’s courage to revive Figment, Fidget and Fievel smiled softly at the two girls) Fidget: Wow…. Fievel: Such kindness…. (Later, Kanga’s group and the remaining Team Fantasy members, including Figment, bidded goodbye to Fidget’s group and Ratigan, returning to Kanga’s group’s house) Coming up: Fidget and Fievel make a marriage proposal to Peach and Daisy respectively, much to Stellaluna and Olivia’s secret concern. Then after they leave, Ratigan and Judy encourage Peach and Daisy to think it over. After the remaining members of Team Fantasy are alone, Peach and Daisy sadly lash out at Figment and Ray that it’s hopeless and then Figment and Ray, with Basil and Bowser accompanying them, secretly follow Ratigan to somewhere that might lead to the other missing Team Fantasy members, which ends in a miraculous secret rescue mission. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies